for you, for the laugh we'll share
by hyssaeir
Summary: Karena bagaimana pun juga, Subaru-kun adalah orang yang istimewa.


Desau angin yang pagi itu menyambut Rem masih sama. Menyentuh lembut wajahnya, menyibak helai rambut yang terjuntai di dahinya—serta masih membisikkan asa kecil yang sempat ia hela bersama napasnya.

Satu dua bulir embun di daun hijau pepohonan yang melingkupi nyaris seluruh sudut pandangnya, meluncur jatuh dan mengantar aroma dingin namun menenangkan pada syaraf penciumannya. Seberkas cahaya dari Pemilik Hari mampu melukis senyum di wajah Rem.

Juga ...

"Selamat pagi, Rem!"

Sapaan hangat yang disuarakan pemuda itu yang tak pernah absen dari sudut matanya.

Seorang pemuda—yang entah sejak kapan—telah membuatnya jatuh hati.

.

.

 **Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu written by Tappei Nagatsuki and illustrated by Shinichirou Otsuka.** No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

 **Warn.** ooc. typo(s). modified canon maybe. etc.

I write this while listening to Minase Inori's Wishing. Please excuse the title of this story hiks.

.

.

 **for you, for the laugh we'll share**

.

.

Natsuki Subaru adalah pemuda paling aneh yang pernah ditemuinya. Ada bau penyihir yang menyengat dari tubuhnya kala pertama kali ia menampakkan diri di hadapan Rem, namun sedikit pun tak ia temukan hasrat keji yang menguar dari diri pemuda itu.

Rem tak pernah lengah. Maka ketika ia berdiri dalam jarak sejengkal dengannya, Rem tak mengendurkan kecurigaannya, meski bibirnya membentuk lengkung manis dan rona merah menyepuh pipi.

Ia tak pernah lelah memperhatikan. Dari cara pemuda itu bicara, tertawa, bahkan kesal. Dan perlahan, curiga itu tergerus satu rasa asing yang mulai bercokol di hati yang baru-baru ini ia sadari masih dimilikinya.

.

.

.

"Hoi, Rem, kau melamun lagi."

Rem mengerjap setelah sebuah tangan dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajahnya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan mengulas senyum, "Maaf, Subaru-kun. Sepertinya hari ini ada banyak hal yang mendistraksi Rem."

Pemuda di depannya—Subaru-kun—mengerutkan dahi. Ada raut khawatir yang kentara di parasnya. "Kautak apa? Sudah rindu Ram?"

"A-ah, tidak juga." Ia mengambil satu langkah ke belakang ketika Subaru-kun mulai menempelkan tangannya ke dahi gadis itu. "Rem yakin Nee-sama pasti baik-baik saja. Maaf sudah membuat Subaru-kun khawatir."

"Tidak masalah. Kalau ada sesuatu, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Ia lantas mengusap helai biru Rem penuh afeksi, dengan cengiran lebar yang mungkin tak pernah ia tahu efek yang ditimbulkan pada detak jantung Rem saat itu. Rem terkikik lirih sembari memejamkan mata. Bibirnya membentuk kurva dan wajahnya terasa hangat.

(Sungguh Rem sangat suka ketika Subaru-kun mengusap puncak kepalanya hingga ia berharap; dalam jarak yang tak lebih dari dua langkah ini, Subaru-kun tak mampu mendengar detak jantung yang berdegup keras di dadanya.)

Usapan itu terhenti dan ia susah payah menahan agar kecewa itu tak nampak di raut wajahnya. Ia tak mengalihkan atensi bahkan kala Subaru-kun berbalik dan melangkah pergi, berkata bahwa ia ingin berlatih pedang lagi. Rem hanya mengangguk—walau ia tahu Subaru-kun tak melihatnya.

Dua mata nilakandinya lantas menyusuri langit biru yang berhias sekelebat putih. Subaru-kun tak pernah kenal menyerah, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama ia jauh dari Mansion Roswaal bersama Subaru-kun? Entah sejak kapan Rem mulai berhenti menghitung hari. Barangkali karena ia tak pernah melakukannya, atau mungkin ia terlampau nyaman dengan waktu yang mampu ia habiskan berdua, _hanya_ dengan Subaru-kun.

Ia tahu dirinya adalah seorang yang egois. Namun perasaan apa lagi yang bisa terlintas dalam hati kecilnya ketika tak pernah ia dapatkan kesempatan ini _di sana._

Rem tak pernah jauh dari Subaru-kun sejak mereka sampai di sini. Sekali pun tak mengalihkan kedua mata birunya dari pemuda yang sedari tadi mengayunkan pedang kayu ke arah lelaki paruh baya yang kebetulan menjadi mentornya.

Ia hendak menyerukan nama pemuda itu kala satu rasa yang tak asing melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya.

 _Nee-sama._

Bibirnya digigit kuat, mulai kalut sebab ia mengerti benar perasaan ini. Ia telah terhubung dengan Nee-sama. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Pada Nee-sama. Pada Emilia-sama.

Rem mengerling ke arah pemuda itu. Subaru-kun mungkin akan segera meminta Rem untuk membawanya pulang.

Maka malam itu, saat Rem mengungkapkan semuanya, Subaru-kun bergegas bangkit dan menarik tangan Rem untuk menemui Crusch-sama.

"Kita harus lekas pulang Rem. Emilia membutuhkanku."

Rem tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya ditundukkan hingga helai birunya menutupi wajahnya—agar tak kentara satu emosi di dua lazuardi setelah sesuatu menyengat hati kecilnya.

 _Ya, tentu saja._

.

.

.

Esok paginya, kala mereka meninggalkan Mansion Karsten selepas membungkukkan badan atas kebaikan hati sang Tuan karena telah bersedia menampung mereka, Subaru-kun sama sekali tak bersuara. Ia bergeming, mungkin tengah memikirkan sesuatu—atau mengkhawatirkan Emilia-sama.

Rem menggenggam erat tali kemudi, berharap naga darat yang menarik kereta mereka berjalan lebih cepat. Karena Rem menyadarinya. Sebab Rem selalu mampu merasakan tiap gundah hati yang menggerayangi pemuda itu.

"Subaru-kun ..."

Dan mereka terus melaju, mengejar waktu supaya hal buruk yang tak lelah menginvasi pikirannya bersama kekalutan hati yang dapat ia rasakan dari Nee-sama, tak mampu mendahului mereka.

.

.

Rem mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Genggaman pada tali kemudi kian erat ketika ia menyadari laju mereka semakin lambat. Naga darat yang seharusnya membantu mereka mulai tampak kelelahan. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mencari penginapan dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka esok hari.

Subaru-kun tentu saja tak setuju—juga tak bisa melakukan apapun setelah melihat kondisi naga darat itu sendiri.

"Kukira naga harusnya bisa membawa kita lebih cepat."

Rem bisa mendengar gumaman itu. Ia tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Subaru-kun setelah menyerahkan beberapa koin emas pada pemilik penginapan. "Tidak jika mereka harus berjalan, Subaru-kun."

Pemuda itu nampak terkejut, mungkin tak menyangka kalimatnya terdengar oleh Rem. Gadis itu tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya dan melambaikan tangan.

Rem menghela napas. Ia juga sama kecewanya dengan Subaru-kun. Ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi mansion. Ia mengkhawatirkan Nee-sama.

Bahkan kala ia telah mengganti pakaiannya, berbaring setelah mematikan lampu kecil di atas meja kecil di samping jendela, Rem tak juga memejamkan mata. Ia tahu apa yang menunggu mereka di sana bukanlah hal yang baik—bahkan sangat buruk.

Rem terduduk, kedua tangannya saling meremas. Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa membawa Subaru-kun pulang. Membawanya pulang hanya akan membahayakan Subaru-kun.

Rem tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Subaru-kun.

Lantas ia bangkit, melangkah menuju kamar di sebelahnya dan mengetuk pintunya. Ia tahu sang pemilik kamar belum terlelap—tak bisa memejamkan mata, seperti dirinya.

"Rem?"

Ia tersenyum saat pemuda itu mempersilakannya masuk. Wajahnya tampak lelah. Barangkali ia terlalu keras memikirkan apa-apa yang tengah terjadi di sana.

"Kau juga tidak bisa tidur?"

Ia mengangguk, ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah Subaru-kun. Ia lantas menyentuh punggung pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana.

Tubuh Subaru-kun menegang, Rem bisa merasakannya. "R-Rem-san?"

Rem sungguh ingin menertawakan Subaru-kun yang suaranya terbata. Harusnya ia yang merasa gugup, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ini seperti yang dilakukan Felis-sama, bukan? Rem juga ingin membantu Subaru-kun." Begitu yang ia katakan kala sihirnya bekerja.

(Meski sejatinya ia ingin laju waktu berhenti sejenak agar dapat ia rasakan hangat yang menguar dari tubuh Subaru-kun lebih lama.)

"A-ah, benar juga."

Rem memejamkan mata. Cahaya remang dari lampu kecil di atas meja melebur bersama sihir yang dikeluarkannya hingga melingkupi ruang kecil itu.

"Subaru-kun ingin segera sampai di rumah, bukan? Subaru-kun sangat mengkhawatirkan Emilia-sama, bukan?"

Frasanya kian lembut ia suarakan. Biarlah menjadi pengantar tidur bersama sihir yang telah ia berikan pada Subaru-kun. Rem tahu ini sama saja dengan membohongi Subaru-kun. Tapi apapun akan ia lakukan.

Apapun, asal Subaru-kun baik-baik saja.

"Y-ya ... Emilia membutuhkanku ... Aku ... harus segera ... menemuinya ..."

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya pemuda itu ke dalam bunga tidurnya, Rem berbisik lembut, dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. "Karenanya, tolong sisakan juga sedikit saja perasaan itu untuk Rem."

Ia menghela napas lalu menyelimuti pemuda itu. Kedua nilakandinya menyusuri wajah itu tanpa cela. Dahi Subaru-kun kemudian mengerut dan Rem tanpa ragu mengusap lembut pipi pemuda itu—seperti sebelumnya. Ia tahu pemuda itu pasti tengah bermimpi buruk.

Rem lantas meraih tangannya dan menautkan jemari mereka. Setelah semuanya usai, Subaru-kun pasti akan marah besar padanya. Tak apa. Asalkan ia baik-baik saja.

Setelah semuanya usai, Subaru-kun pasti ... tak akan lagi menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Tak apa.

 _Benarkah tak apa?_

Rem menggigit bibirnya. Apa yang bisa ia harapkan ketika sejak awal tak pernah ada tempat untuknya di hati pemuda itu? Apa yang bisa ia harapkan kala hati itu sama sekali tak mampu diraihnya meski sudah banyak waktu yang ia habiskan bersamanya?

Satu tetes air mata yang meluncur dengan cepat ia hapus. Tidak boleh. Ia tak boleh menangis. Rem harus tertawa. Ya, seperti janjinya pada Subaru-kun.

 _"Tertawalah, Rem. Tertawalah dan mari membicarakan tentang masa depan denganku."_

Asa itu, meski kecil, masihlah ada. Karena Rem masih ingin tertawa bersama Subaru-kun. Tergelak melewati siang dan malam. Mereka akan saling berbagi cerita di siang hari dan menghitung bintang di angkasa saat malam hari. Lalu terlelap bersama untuk kemudian terbangun bersisian.

Rem ingin—meski ia tahu semua itu tak akan pernah terwujud—namun setidaknya ia masih dapat terus memikirkannya, masih bisa melantunkan asa itu bersama tetes embun yang jatuh dari dedaunan hijau.

Karena Subaru-kun telah menyelamatkannya; ia telah memutar kembali laju detik yang sempat terhenti bersama lenyapnya satu alasan Rem untuk hidup.

Sebab Subaru-kun adalah orang yang istimewa.

Kini, biarlah ia yang menyelamatkan Subaru-kun. Biarlah ia mengungkapkan seluruh rasa yang terkungkung di batinnya dengan melakukan apa yang ingin Subaru-kun lakukan. Dengan melindungi apa yang ingin Subaru-kun lindungi.

Maka, dengan sibakan pelan pada helai rambut Subaru-kun yang terjuntai di dahinya, Rem bangkit dan memberikan kecupan lembut pada dahi itu sebelum melangkah pergi.

 _Tunggulah, Subaru-kun. Tunggulah di sini sampai Rem menjemput kembali Subaru-kun._

.

.

 _"Sejak malam itu, waktu Rem telah lama terhenti. Waktu yang terhenti itu membuat hati ini akhirnya membeku. Subaru-kun telah melelehkannya dan membuat waktu yang terhenti itu kembali berjalan."_

.

.

 **e n d**

.

.

Maaf saya masih baper episode 18 haha. Ya sudah, saya pasrah. Saya cuma mau Rem bahagia, itu aja #crai

Thank you for reading!

Shinra.


End file.
